


Связано

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, M/M, Manip, Romance, Shibari, alternative universe, animated gif
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Даже на расстоянии отношения могут быть очень горячими.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Связано

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки по заданию спецквеста: шибари, ошейник.


End file.
